


Garden Heat.

by Sweetlil_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Coran is best Duke, Galra Keith, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is no reason or rhyme for this, ass grabbing, he's my fave, i just really wanted them to be princes and stuff, its not really prominent, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlil_Angel/pseuds/Sweetlil_Angel
Summary: When he turned however. Keith lost all sense of feeling in his mouth and all coherent thought.'Get a grip.' He berated 'I am the future of the Blade of Malmora and I can say one lousy confession.'But instead of sweet words of suave love and charm, he uttered this."I... would very much like to put your mouth on my mouth!"





	Garden Heat.

This was risky business. Yet it's what makes it so alluring. 

The soft scents of the jasmine floated across the gardens. Leaving a light perfumed odor in it wake.  
The grass was luscious and bushes where high enough to cover the entire castle from crow if need be. This secret place in the off side of the maze is perfect for their rendezvous. 

If it even gets started. 

Prince Keith, heir to the Blade of Malmora empire, fierce and feared by all, is scared. He, of all people shouldn't be scared! Especially in these trying times as Prince Lotor seeks to follow in his wretched fathers footsteps. 

He has to save the universe in anyway possible. That why when he was told he'll have to marry the heir to the Altean empire he accepted his fate. He didn't have much of a love life to begin with. 

'Though,' he thought bitterly, 'It would have been nice if they had informed me that he would be a man.'

Ahh yes. He was forced (for the better of the universe) to marry Prince Lance, heir to the Altean throne. Loved and cherished by all, he's known to be quite the charmer. 

They had been courting for several weeks now, Prince Lance had proven to be a lot of work but over time he has come to appreciate and, dare he say, like the prince. The way his eyes will glisten as he chatted loving about his friend from different planets, his charming words of flattery, the smoldering gazes that held many sinful promises... like the one he had currently. 

Keith had come to the present, on the end of a maze with his soon to be lover. Lance had been staring at the rose bushes with interest. Carefully thumbing the petals before plucking one from the bush. 

He turned to the Galran prince and carefully pushed his bangs aside to place the flower behind his ear. 

Lance smirked. "The flower could almost be compared to you" he muttered under his breath.  
"What?" Keith asked but received no answer as Lance quickly diverted his gaze and made himself busy staring at the fountain, probably trying to look poetic. 

Keith looked to the bushes, and to Lance and realized that this, this feeling might never go away. The feeling of wanting, of love, will never go away. Now with that revelation, he doesn't know what to do. Does he tell him? Is this something that can wait? 

'No' he thought 'I feel like saying it so I will.'

"Lance" 

When he turned however. Keith lost all sense of feeling in his mouth and all coherent thought.  
'Get a grip.' He berated 'I am the future of the blade of mamora and I can say one lousy confession.'

But instead of sweet words of suave love and charm, he uttered this. 

"I... would very much like to put your mouth on my mouth!"

The silence that stretched between them was suffocating. 

Without much prompting, realizing they were alone, Lance strode over to the Keith. His cape whooshing behind him. 

Lance gently held the Malmorian Prince's face. His eyes darted to his lips before looking deeply into his eyes, his soul, asking silently for permission. 

Keith, though scared, wanted this almost as much as Lance did. He craved the relief of the Altean's touch on his skin. So he gave a quick nod before leaning forward to catch Lance's mouth in his. 

It was a battle of tongues. Keith was sure this is one he wouldn't mind fighting forever. Lance's tongue felt warm and sultry, tasting sweet like the Earthly peaches he had as a snack earlier. Keith moaned into the kiss, a sharp jolt of pleasure shooting downwards and resting at his groin. He reached upwards and wrapped his arms around the neck of the Altean, hoping to get as close as possible. 

Lance reacted but pushing him to the ivy coated walls behind him. Placing one leg in between Keith's legs his hands began to roam the toned body that is Keith Kogane. 

He could feel the very shivers of the Galran entity, arching his body to fit just perfectly in his shape. Molding his body to become one with him. This was honestly too much to take in. 

Lance pulled apart and wanted to talk about how far he's allowed, how willing Kieth is when the prince was interrupted by a very VERY sinful moan. 

When Lance looked to Keith, Keith was wrecked. His face was flushed and his lips swollen; panting heavily with eyes that were being eaten by the pupils, a heady scent wafting around them. He was going to lose his mind. 

Lance looked at their current position, a sharp lurch towards his crotch. 

Keith latched onto Lance's neck, gaining a gasp from other prince, his canines lightly digging into Lance's skin.

Lance sucked in a cool breath and let his hands fall beneath the waistband of Keith's trousers, softly gripping his soft ass in the process. 

Keith let out a small whimper and rubbed Lance's front with his, friction making Lance's breath shudder.

The grinding assault only continued with soft gasps from either partner, the sweet licks of pleasure racing up both their spines. 

Keith threaded his fingers through lance's hair, taking time to scrape the back of his neck as he did so. Lance's trembling didn't go unnoticed and he retaliated with gripping the malmorian's ass a little tighter and spreading the cheeks apart. 

Keith arched his body, temporarily stopping their sweet friction with a whine. 

Lance muted his cry with another kiss, trying their level best not to get caught. 

Keith was officially high on Lance, he needs to be made illegal in all of the kingdoms. This way he has no choice but to be with him, to love Keith no matter what. 

The touch was becoming too much, wired with the overpowering smell of jasmine and the heat of Lance's body. It was too much. 

Keith could feel a build up in his lower region. He was nearing his climax and he didn't want to stop. All caution was thrown out the window as soon as he came here, and there is no reason to start now. 

"Nah~ mmfg! L-Lance! I'm gonna...gonna mmfg! L-Lance!"

"Prince Lance! Prince Keith!"

Their bodies stilled as a feeling of ice water washed down both their backs. That voice was not their own, it was a cheerful slightly accented sound that boomed from far-too-close o'clock. 

Quick as a whip, they drafted apart and held their capes to cover up themselves just as Duke Coran strolled into the gardens. 

"Ah! There you are! Princess Allura was looking for you everywhere Prince Lance!" 

The innocent Duke grinned unaware of the blush that blossomed on their cheeks. 

"Sorry Coran!" Lance grinned, "Something came up!"

Coran looked concerned as Keith choked on air, insisting he was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. But I wanted to and it wrote itself. :3 please don't be disappointed in me. I enjoy writing I swear!
> 
>  
> 
> Special shout out @trademarked for being the wind beneath my wings and telling me to get off my ass to write. You're the best!
> 
> One day I'll write properly I promise! And I'll make all of you proud ^^.


End file.
